


That Class of '94 Hoodie

by IronicGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Han is a hunky college guy, High school hinted, Luke cant control the force, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicGirl/pseuds/IronicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke shuts himself away, Han has no other option than going and confronting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Class of '94 Hoodie

“Han…” Luke peered around the door as Han leaned on the frame   
“Hey, kid. Can I come in?” He tried to keep his voice quite and soft. The boy had been isolating himself for weeks now, even Leia had said she’d barley seen him during the summer.  
“Sure.” He whispered, sounding unsure as he looked Han up and down before moving away from the door to let the taller boy in.   
Luke looked like he’d let go. He was in Han’s class of ’94 Hoodie, seeing as Han had graduated from high school last year, a pair of boxers and mustard colour socks.   
“Look I'm busy-“ Luke rubbed his eyes as he saw Han look at his open laptop which displayed a google search saying ‘Can normal people have magic powers?’ before Luke leaned back and closed the lid.   
“Luke-“ Han tried stepping closer to the blond boy but he just stepped back in response. Han sighed deeply, hands on his hips and eyes on the ground. They’d been close during the winter and over the holidays, but now it felt like Luke regretted every moment they’d spent together…regretted everything they’d done.   
“Han, why are you here?” Luke asked bluntly, looking Han right in the eye for the first time in months. Han just stared back, shaking his head before crossing the room and kissing Luke with everything he had. Han’s hands were on Luke’s face but Luke was resisting touching the older boy. That’s when Han was flung to the other side of the room and hit against the door, knocked clean off his feet. He looked up at Luke who was pressed against the opposite wall, tears were welling in his eyes and he looked more scared than he’d ever done before.  
“Han, you have to go. Get out now, before I hurt you-“ Luke’s voice cracked and he turned his face against the wall as tears wetted his cheeks.   
“What was that, Lukey?” Han got up and moved toward the small boy, regarding him curiously. “What’s been going on?” He was standing behind Luke now, hand outstretched but not wanting to alarm the boy by touching him.  
“I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Luke cried, turning to look up at Han who moved to hug him but when Luke held out a hand to stop him Han was knocked to the ground again.   
“How are you doing that?” Han was becoming more and more fascinated by this new found talent that Luke possessed. He’s always known that the small, blond boy was incredible and now he had proof.   
“I can’t control it, Han.” Luke shook, as he moved further from Han, always making sure he was as far from the older guy as possible “Whatever it is, I can’t stop it.” Luke sank to the floor and curled up into a ball. Han moved to try and comfort him but he became untouchable, whatever this was, it was coming from Luke and it was going to protect him.   
“I can help you Luke, you just have to let me in.” Han’s voice was soft again, and Luke peeped his red eyes out from behind his knees.  
“How can you help me? You don’t understand what I'm going through.” His voice sounded broken but Han just smiled at the younger boy  
“Then help me understand, kid.” He held out a hand and Luke tentative reached out and grabbed old of it. Han pulled Luke up onto the bed and kissed him again, pressing harder and deeper this time. Luke pulled his chin back to breathe, Han took the opportunity to open his eyes and stare at Luke, trying to convey his true intentions through his eyes. Luke seemed to get it. He tentatively straddled Han’s lap, which was beginning to tent in the crotch department, and leaned in to whisper   
“Leia and my Aunt are out grocery shopping. they’ll be at least another hour.” Luke’s breath hitched as Han grabbed his waist and pulled him close.   
Han’s hand’s worked on getting Luke’s underwear off as he kicked off his shoes and kissed the boy currently sitting on his lap. Luke pulled away and pulled the hoodie off giving Han a dirty look as he did so. Han’s gaze wandered towards the sky in a silent prayer as he thought ‘lord forgive me my sins’ before wrapping one arm around Luke’s tiny waist and rolling him onto the mattress. Luke pulled the t-shirt Han was wearing off as he squirmed under Han’s controlling weight above him.   
“Is this what yo-“ Han began to say, his breath laboured and panting as he reached for a condom, but Luke just kissed him and whispered a rushed   
“Yes!” into his lips and Han hastily rolled the rubber on. 

Luke reached up and gripped the headboard as Han thrust into him so powerfully the bed bumped against the wall, which just so happened to be the connecting wall to Leia’s room. Luke just smiled, his eyes held shut but his mouth open and a smirk on his lips as he heard the creaking and the banding off the bed on the wall. It sounded like someone was getting fucked, and oh god someone was.   
Han could sense Luke was close as he began moaning light moans with every breath and in time with his thrusts. Han picked up the pace and Luke fell silent as his leg’s lifted from the bed and wrapped around Han’s bare back. That’s when Luke came against both their chests, his cum rubbing against Han’s chest as he continued thrusting until he climaxed himself. Luke’s finalising moan came in two parts, a high-pitched breathy sigh followed by a deep satisfied groan. As he fucked Luke, Han reached up and gripped his hand on the headboard, rubbing his thumb over Luke’s as he orgasmed inside Luke. The pushed in twice more before pulling out and rolling off and falling asleep with the smell of Luke’s hair under his nose and the feel of his face on Han’s chest. There were few things better in this world. 

Luke woke first with an undeniable need to pee. He stood and was suddenly over come with the sensation of something seeping between his legs. For a second he panicked, then remembering that Han had come inside him. He closed his knees tightly together, looking frantically around his room for a towel, he saw one in the corner and held out his hand when it flew towards him. Thank god that had worked. He shoved it between his thighs and ran to the bathroom. He was relaxing under the falling hot water when suddenly he remembered the condom. Shit! Either that thing had broken or more likely, the thing was still inside him.   
“HAN!” He yelled through the walls and he heard a groan and then an angry sounding   
“WHAT!?” In reply. Luke smiled slightly before remembering the situation   
“Get in here. RIGHT NOW!” He heard another groan and then heavy footsteps until he saw Han at the door. The older man looked tried and disheveled as he waddled past Luke in the shower and peed.   
“Why did you wake me up?” He yawned, looking at Luke as he rubbed his eyes  
“The condom.” Luke stated but Han was too tired to catch on  
“Yeah what about it?” He asked, looking taken back as he studied Luke in the shower   
“I think it’s… uhm” When Luke bit his lip and looked at the tiled floor Han had a moment of realisation  
“Oh, fuck.” He said, eyes wide and eye brows jumping “Shit.” He looked at Luke who just nodded   
“Yeah.” They stood in a a silence for a few moments before Han asked  
“Do you want me to have a look?” Luke cringed slightly at the phrasing but nodded anyway. 

“Anything?” Luke asked looking back over his shoulder at Han, who looked like he was working on a car engine, with his brows furrowed and his eyes concentrating. Luke was bent over, gripping the edge of the sink as Han was on kneeling trying to find a lost condom. It truly was an experience.   
“I GOT IT!” Han explained as Luke sighed a breath of relief.   
“Throw it out. Now!” Luke insisted, but as Han moved toward the bathroom bin Luke stopped him  
“Are you crazy? My Aunt is going to see it there!” Han looked irritated, would you rather it in here or in your room?” Luke held his mouth and Han waved the thing in his face   
“Exactly!” As he tossed it. Han looked back at the younger boy and smirked as a smile slowly spread on Luke’s face   
“So, that shower looked good.” Han moved toward Luke who laughed as the taller boy pulled him into his chest.   
“Oh it was. It really was.” They gazed at each other with heavy lidded eyes for a while before Han leant down and kissed Luke. The kiss deepened and before long Luke hand hopped up and Han was carrying him to the shower as Luke crossed his ankles round Han’s back.   
Needless to say, they had a pretty good shower…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so sorry if the ending was a little gross, though it was kinda funny but ya.   
> Please leave a comment if you loved it, or nah. I just get a kick out of reading them.   
> Kudo's helps me too!!  
> Thanks for sinning here today, I appreciate it xx


End file.
